


On the Wrong Side of the Crack in the Blinds

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crying, Fights, Fluff and Angst, I cried for 3 hours, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Taking Sides, also, and i have a headache, im still bad at tagging, members are sorry, so sorry if this sucks, teeny bit of favoritism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon vs. Dino, but all the members take the manknae's side and Vernon is sad.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	On the Wrong Side of the Crack in the Blinds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/gifts).



> This fic is going to be lowkey based off of the fact that I once broke the blinds in my dining room and my 6 year old brother had no idea who broke it but totally told my parents that he did it. In which case, I'm Dino and my brother is Vernon, however, Vernon will fight for the truth.  
> If you are wondering about that situation, no I am not guilty and I wont ever tell my parents :)
> 
> Requested by: OsamuSa  
> (Some thing like even though Vernon is also the 2nd maknae he rarely gets that treatment actually cos he is so mature so smthng like dino vs vernon and they support dino forgetting that even Vernon is one of the youngest. I dont have a clear idea about this request.)

Now, don't get Vernon wrong. He loved to be independent and doing things himself, it made him feel like his crippling mental illness wasn't in full control. The younger members would applaud him and give him encouraging words and the olders would smile, it felt kind of odd to Vernon that his hyungs just completely disregarded the fact that he was able to get up, shower, and eat a good breakfast all before they had to leave for dance practice. He hadn't been able to do that without help in a really long time, and he thought that since his hyungs were the ones always helping him that they would acknowledge and compliment him. If he was being honest, he loved the feeling of being complimented for the simplest things, it made him feel better.

But he should've guessed that since his hyungs weren't giving him any feedback that they already thought he could do it by himself. And because of this fact, Vernon just happened to get caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It was a Saturday, the boys had a day off and decided to, quite literally, do nothing. Everyone had pretty much entertained themselves, and Vernon was no different. On his phone in the kitchen with earbuds in, he was watching Criminal Minds, completely immersed in the mysterious tv show. He had just eaten a pretty good breakfast, toast with eggs and a banana, when he walked into the living room, completely unaware of the two angry men in front of him.

Chan was messing with a ball, not paying attention picking some music to listen to while he just chilled. He would throw the ball against the wall and put another song into his queue, jamming to the current one playing. It wasn't until he found one of his favorite songs that he chucked the ball a little too hard and he snapped his head up when the ball didn't come back to him. He looked around to see the ball bouncing on the ground near the blinds, which had snapped in half. His eyes widened, oh shit. He was going to be in trouble. 

Apparently the ball had made a louder sound than Chan had thought and his two oldest hyungs came running in asking what the commotion was. Chan was, y'know, he didn't wanna die today, so he turned his wide eyes to an unsuspecting, and innocent, Vernon still immersed in his phone. Chan pointed to the slightly older boy and started rambling about how it was his fault.

"I swear, I was just relaxing and picking some music when hyung threw the ball and broke one of the blinds." Vernon had laughed as he walked by.

"Yah, Vernon." when Jeonghan got nothing, "Yah! Chwe Vernon, answer hyung, you little brat." Jeonghan pulled at the boys arm and he gasped in surprise. He face morphed into confusion as he saw the two sets of angry eyes and one set of scared eyes. 

"What? What happened?" the boy cluelessly pulled his earbuds out of his ears and turned to fully face the trio. Jeonghan was furious, he was just going to act like he didn't break the blinds with which they didn't have the money to replace? Oh hell no.

"Vernon, why did you break the blinds? Why were you throwing the ball in the first place and of course you weren't paying attention because you're attached to that damn phone!" Jeonghan snatched the phone away from the confused boy, he didn't remember playing with any ball or breaking anything and he wasn't that addicted to his phone, he had just gotten on it during breakfast. Vernon stood there, befuzzled as his hyungs screeched at him. The accused suddenly turned to the only quiet party in the room and found that his eyes were still blown wide and he was stiff. Vernon realized that their maknae had lied and said that Vernon did it. Hurt quickly crossed Vernon's features and he felt betrayed, why would his brother lie? He was upset and it clearly showed on his face.

"NO, you don't get to break out the tears when you did this and acted like nothing happened!" Jeonghan had stepped up to Vernon with a terrifying stance and Vernon stumbled over his words.

"N-no hyung, plea- please, I didn't do that. It- it was Chan- Chan-ah. Please you h-have to believe m-me." Vernon was becoming anxious, what was going to happen if they didn't believe him? He was going to cry. Or panic. Or both. 

Too bad he was going to be doing both soon.

Seungcheol had stepped up now and they were crowding Vernon, something said boy did not appreciate in the slightest and trembled even more. "No, brat, why would he lie to us? Why would you lie to us?" Hurt brifely crossed the oldest's beautiful face and tried to fight, saying that it was Chan and that Vernon himself was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Oh so just wrong place- wrong time then huh?" Jeonghan asked, hands on his hips. Vernon feverishly nodded his head as tears dripped down his face and Jeonghan scoffed at him. 

"Whatever, just keep lying to our faces, you know what... no. Everyone get out here!" Jeonghan shouted and everyone bounded out of different areas, waiting for the fighting to stop. Honestly, they didn't know who to believe, but Wonwoo was leaning towards Vernon. The boy had told him 20 minutes ago that he was going to eat breakfast and then they could finally watch that new drama. When the rest of the members came out, Vernon was barely breathing and his poor legs were barely keeping him up. But the two eldest were so wrapped up in their anger that they didn't notice the signs of a panic attack.

They continued to yell at the boy, humiliating him and berating him. He was scared and he was going to drop to the ground any second. Right as his knees gave out, Wonwoo had pushed his way through the crowd. Catching the now unconscious boy, everything stopped. Wonwoo turned, suddenly very angry at everyone, especially Chan.

"Did you even listen to him? Give him a chance?" he turned to Chan, the truly most terrifying he's ever seen the older, " Tell the fucking truth, Chan. You broke the blinds right?" he asked, tilting his head in a haunting way, Chan immediately nodded and the two oldests jaws dropped. They tried to rush to the boy, but Wonwoo growled, literally growled and carried Vernon out of the room to his bedroom. As he placed the boy down under the covers, immediately placing earbuds on the younger so that he could relax, he went to the others and told them they weren't allowed to see Vernon for the rest of the day, at least until dinner and then went back and layed down with the boy, who instantly turned to press his face into his hyungs chest, breathing even and fists cleched around his sweater. That's how they stayed for the rest of the day, and the hyungs later apologized, even though Wonwoo was still angry and Vernon still scared. Chan apologized profusely and Vernon thanked him for the apology, not quite forgiving the maknae just yet.

Sorry for the really short ending, I wanted to finish this before bed and I'm 2 mintues late :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very slowly getting to every requested fic AND I would really love to do a series for the group E'LAST. I literally love them so much even though I just started stanning them. Also, fun fact: I stan 126 male idols, I didn't count girl groups ummm help???


End file.
